The present disclosure relates to motorized vehicles suitable for military use and more particularly to a modular military vehicle that can be adapted for non-military uses.
A multi-purpose vehicle, suitable for military, homeland security, disaster/emergency response, and other uses, should be versatile. It should be able to protect the operators and be highly deliverable to any site, adaptable, maintainable, and agile. Also, it should be armored and operable over rugged terrain and hostile environments, including, for example, desert and frigid conditions. Such vehicle further should be highly maneuverable.
It is such a vehicle that the present disclosure is addressed.